


The King & The Joker

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: The King, Félix has everyone as his servants, and the Joker, Bridgette, is a target, and the loner. What happens when these two meet?





	The King & The Joker

**Bri's POV**

In normal schools, there are always different kinds of social groups, you got The Popular ones, The Geeks, The Freaks, The Jocks and etc. But it's different here in my school, here we have a game that decides our status in our class, only students know of course. So let me just summarize it for you, the High classes are King, Queen, the Jack, there are also the Wannabe and Pleaser, and lowest class is, of course, the Joker, whoever gets the Joker, is a target for bullying.And that's wraps it up, now to tell you how my whole life has just turned upside down.

First, by luck, I got the Queen's card, and the King, was Félix, and to be honest, I used to fawn over him, but ever since he became King, he had all the other girls pleasing him, like an actual royal King, so he and I didn't really get along, although he would always call to me, and I would ignore him, and I was the loner, the trouble, the one that is "ill-mannered", that's why I get a lot of discrimination from those "snobby" girls, honestly they're a bunch of fakes themselves.

Now, I decided to wait it out, and sat at the rooftop, listening to music, and feeling the wind, just before I knew it was time for me to go back, Félix came out of nowhere, and gave me a card, and coincidentally that was the last card, and I knew it, it was the Joker. He smirks at me, as I smirk at him, and I slowly take out my headphones.

"Agreste, what's the meaning of this?"

"Bri, I brought you card, since I didn't see you anywhere."

He was smiling at me, I knew he was mocking me, but... he also had something up his sleeve...

"Alright, out with it, what are you planning?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"If I didn't participate, I would have been a target but I was fine with that, so why? Willingly giving me the Joker card, for what reason?"

Felix smile turned dark and his new face looked quite sadistic and evil.

"Haha... fine... you caught me..."

"Out with it, Agreste."

Suddenly, Felix pins me against the wall, and looks at me with a twisted, sadistic and evil face.

"I want you to be mine."

"Never."

"Yes."

"Never so long as you live."

"Haha..."

Suddenly, Felix punches the wall that was just beside me.

"Let's see how you can last, Target."

With that, Felix walks away, laughing maniacally.

* * *

 

**Narrator**

After returning to the class, everyone started laughing, cause they knew Bri was the target, and she went through days of "almost" being bullied, because of her fierceness and her attitude, she fights back at those that attempted to bully her. As Bri walks to her locker for a change of clothes after sports class, the typical bullied slashed her shirt, but she was lucky that she packed her skirt and an extra sweater in her spare locker, since no one knew about it, she came back to class, in a big sweater, and her school skirt, she looked quite sexy too, that even the boys were teasing her, and the girls were jealous about it. But of course, the one who wants her the most, is Felix, who stares at her, and glares at those men that dared to swoon her.

As she was about to walk to the back for lunch, some boys caught up to her and tried to rape her, but luckily someone threw a stone, and she kicks everyone of of them and runs in her slashed sweater that is hiding her ass, since they took her skirt, she runs and finds herself at the club room, she was about to open it, as it suddenly slides open, revealing Felix. Bri was glaring at him, as he was blocking her way.

"Let me in, Agreste."

"No, this is a room for the King only."

"Dammit, just let me in!"

The voices of beasts were nearer, she knew they were near.

"Agreste, please."

"Aww, are you begging now?"

"Let me in, they're gonna rape me."

"Bri, you have two choices now."

"I have no time for that!"

"Me or them?"

"What?!"

The voices are nearer, the footsteps are louder.

"Their coming~"

"Dammit!"

"Tick~ Tock~"

"Fine, I... I choose you..."

"Good"

Felix grabs Bri, and shuts the door, as he pins her on the sofa, and starts to lick her ears, and caress her slim and smooth legs.

"Agreste, what-"

"Shh, Bri, call me Felix, and from now on, you can't flirt with anyone else, but me, and you'll only do as I say."

"And if I don't? Agreste."

Felix looks at Bri with deadly eyes, and then smiles.

"P-U-N-I-S-H-M-E-N-T"

As he starts pouncing on Bri. From outside the room, there are lots of sounds~

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was inspired by a manga I read, and I love the concept, and I recommend it to those who like BL, it's called Caste Heaven, it is a favorite of mine, and I like how its different than normal boring old different social groups in schools.


End file.
